Loki (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Classic Loki= |-|Soul Hackers= Summary Loki is the Trickster God of Mischief in Norse Mythology, being the very first villain in the Megami Tensei franchise and has retained this role throughout the series. Being playful but still retaining his cruelty and ruthlessness. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Loki Origin:Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Innaplicable as he's born from the expanse which exist beyond time despite being created by human thoughts Classification: Demon, Tyrant, Norse God, Trickster, Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely and the act of trying to kill demons was said to be as pointless as pummeling the air or slashing the seas), Regeneration (High-Godly. Demons can regenerate from being erased from nonexistence alongside the multiverse), Acausality (Loki dosen't perceive time linearly, being unnaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Abstract Existence (Type 2. Demons are the embodiment of various phenomena\ideals ect), Non-Corporeal (As a demon Loki is not a physical entity and is comprised of pure information and data), Self-Sustancence (Type 1 and 2. As a demon Loki does not require nutrients or oxygen), Empowerment (Demons can have their power increased by agreement with their ideals, faith in them, ect), Quantum Manipulation, Invisibility, Spatial Manipulation,Pocket Reality Manipulation (All demons can create Decoherence Fields, and are naturally invisible and uninteractable with by humans), Skilled at Hand to Hand Combat, Non-Physical Interaction, Immortality Negation (1 and 9. Demons can kill entities like Stars in their entirety, who exist as pure data beyond and independant of their physical forms), Conceptual Destruction Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Demons cans embody concepts such as souls and nothingness and completely destroy one another), Healing Negation (Damage inflicted by demons can only be healed by added spiritual power), Power Amplification Resurrection, and also via Energy Manipulation (Demons can revive each other by lending energy, making them come back much stronger than before. Can also revive his ally with full vitality), Sealing (All demons have the capacity to seal one another), Possession, Corruption (Demons can posses humans to various degrees, from cohabiting to completely taking over their soul, turning them into demons themselves), Data Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping (Has an entire universe as apart of himself and has absolute control over it down to the time, data, matter and concepts that define it), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Wind, Electricity, Fire, Ice), Shapeshifting (Can manifest in various human forms), Duplication (Can create 4 copies of himself simultaenously that are equal to him in power and won't affect him if they're defeated, and will only simultanously dissapear upon defeating the actual Loki), Biological Manipulation (Cause Yumiko's body to rot) Death Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Can use death spells that can make enemies equal to himself fall dead), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict a charm and panic status upon his enemies), Healing (Can fully restore his party's vitality), Statistics Reduction (Can debuff an enemy's physical strength to the point that strong attacks that could kill Loki are only as half as potent), Power Nullification (Can remove an enemy's ability to cast spells and get rid of his own debuffs), Resistance Negation (With almighty attacks Loki can ignore inherent resistances such as immunity, absorption and barriers), Resistance to Empathy Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Demons such as Loki can resist lesser outputs of Zelenin's song. Which wipes away free will and any thought that is negative to God, to the point they are no different then slaves. And since they are naturally apart of the Expanse demons are immune to things such as Aether Jars, which due to being filled with limitless thoughts\faiths\beliefs\strong emotions ect can easily corrupt a human), Petrification, Transmutation, Data Manipulation, Corruption (Demons are immune to curvier syndrome, which is corrupt data that turns anything that it comes in contact with into stone. And can quickly break of being turned into flies or other animals), Absorption and Fusion (Demons naturally exist as apart of the Expanse which consumes everything it comes into contact with, including the multiverse itself), Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation and other abilities Loki himself is capable of using, being able to overpower other demonic powers with sheer force. Attack Potency: Universe Level+ (As a powerful demon Loki passively contains an entire universe as a minor part of himself) Speed: Immeasurable (As a demon Loki is a native of the expanse, which transcends space and time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Can lift other demons) Striking Strength: Universe Level+ (Can kill powerful demons like himself with normal attacks) Durability: Universe Level+ (Can take special attacks from other demons) Stamina: Infinite (Demons can act as a source of inexhaustible energy and can fight to the brink of deatha as if they weren't damaged at all) Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least Extremely High. Is aware of multiple phenomea and facts of the universe. Such as YHVH tearing down the King of Bel in ancient times, naming the exact date as well. And can trick and lure many humans and demons with his mischiveous nature. Such placing the Devil's Fuge on Beldr to make him not invincible and luring Honda to do his bidding by emotionally manipulating him) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Zandyne:' Massive Force Damage to 1-2 enemies *'Ziodyne:' Massive Electric Damage *'Agidyne:' Massive Fire Damage *'Curse' A chance to inflict death on an enemy *'Mediarahan:' Can fully restore the vitality of himself and his allies *'Marin Karin:' Inflicts charm upon enemies, making them unable to attack the user, and may even attack themselves, said allies who are attacking the user and heal said user *'Tarunda:' Reduces the enemy's attack *'Pulpina:' Inflicts a panic status on an enemy, making them too worried to even consider fighting *'Samarecarm:' Revives one ally with full HP *'Akasha Arts:' Medium punch damage to all foes *'Tekken Punch:' Light punch damage to 1-3 foes *'Mabufudyne:' Massive Ice Damage to multiple foes *'Makajamon:' Inflicts the mute ailment and prevents the enemies from using spells *'Dekunda:' Removes any debuffs from Loki's party Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Quantum Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Possession Users Category:Information Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Biology Users Category:Death Users Category:Curse Users Category:Healing Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Tier 2